Save Me Sellout
by MissAmbrose18
Summary: Dean Ambrose and Kevin Owens are a couple but Kevin is abusive. Seth Rollins sees Dean in pain and wants to help. But Dean won't let him in. Ambrowens, Ambrollins. Warning: Non-con.


Notes: Well, this was kinda something that was in my head so y'know what they say "If you think it, write it." Honestly I don't think anyone says that. I may have just made that up. WARNING: Oh yeah and kinda Non-con here, ain't all that descriptive cause I ain't really good at that and I didn't wanna drive y'all away. So yeah, don't complain cause I warned y'all. I'll stop rambling, read on if I didn't scare you away. Enjoy!

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Get your ass up _here now!_

Kevin was angry and Dean

didn't want to be on the other side of his anger once again.

Dean Ambrose and Kevin Owens have been together for a couple of months now. But Kevin was a bit abusive. Dean was sure Kevin did it because he loved Dean, and Dean definitely loved him. Kevin would always apologize afterwards, so he loves Dean. So Dean thought.

Right now, Dean was rushing to get up to their hotel room. As he was rushing to get to the hotel room. He passed a two-toned man, oh yeah the scumbag sellout, Seth Rollins. Dean gave it no other thought, he was just making his way towards the elevators, when someone stopped him before he got into the elevator.

"What the fuck,man?" Dean exclaimed. It was Seth "sellout" Rollins. "Why are you in such a damn rush?" Seth said "None of your damn business. Now move out of the way" Dean said "No" Seth said

"No?" Dean tried to just walk past him, but Seth wouldn't let him. "Seth, just fucking please" Dean looked up at Seth. Seth saw something in Deans eyes he doesn't see often. Fear. Actually, he's been seeing that a lot recently. Seth hated to admit this but he still felt protective over Dean. Seth moved out of the way and let Dean go.

Dean eventually got to the floor. And ran down the halls to get to him and Kevins shared room. Dean used the key card to unlock the door. As Dean entered, his heart beat picked up. He was nervous. He knew he was late and Kevin was gonna be angry.

The lights were off and Kevin was standing in the door way of the bathroom. "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?" Kevin yelled. Dean was about to say something but Kevin backhanded him on the mouth. Dean fell to the ground. "Kev, please just let me explain." "Just let me explain" Kevin mocked then picked Dean up by his hair and punched him in the mouth. Dean fell to the ground once again. Dean was trying to get up, when Kevin kicked him in the stomach. "Fucking slut." Dean screamed. He was left groaning, gasping, and crying on the floor.

Dean just stayed on the ground for who knows how long. He attempted to get up, but had to hold on to something to try and walk. He had just stopped crying. He went to the bathroom to try and change and clean up. He looked in the mirror and saw he had a black eye, his lip was bleeding, and his ribs must a have been bruised. He immediately began breaking down again.

His vision was so blurred by the tears, he didn't even notice two large arms wrap around him. Dean tensed up. But Kevin began kissing his shoulders and upper back. Dean was slightly trembling. "I'm so sorry, baby. I don't know what came over me." Kevin kept apologizing and Dean was still slightly crying and sniffling.

"C'mon baby, let's get to bed. We don't have to do anything tonight." Dean nodded. Kevin got into bed and Dean joined him. Kevin held Dean as they both fell asleep.

Dean and Kevin had just arrived to the arena where Raw was. Kevin carried all their luggage, Dean offered to help but Kevin refused. They put their stuff in the locker room. "Dean baby, I'm gonna go to catering, meet me there when you're done." Kevin said as he pecked Dean lips. Dean stayed in the locker room.

Dean was taking off his shirt faced the other way when Seth had entered the locker room. As Dean was taking off the shirt, he winced causing Seth to look at him. Seth took a good look at Deans back, noticing healing bruises. These were certainly not from wrestling.

"Um...Dean you okay?" Seth said surprising himself. When Dean turned around Seth got a good look at him. He had a black eye forming and a busted lip. These were very recent. Seth knew of it. When he stopped Dean yesterday, there was nothing there. Before Dean could answer, Seth had gotten up to look at Dean. Dean backed away slowly as if afraid of what was gonna happen. Seth saw that look again. Fear. "Dean, who did this to you? Was it Kevin?" Everyone knew Dean and Kevin were together. It seemed like quite an odd pairing at first. But they were so "cute" in public as the Divas would say. "What do you care, Seth, it's not like you haven't done worse." Then Dean just left the locker room.

"Yo, Dean!" Dean was walking out of the locker room when someone called his name. He turned around and it was Jey Uso. "What's up Jey?" Dean asked. "Woah uce, what happened?" Jey said talking about Deans face. Dean just ignored his question and repeated: "What's up Jey?" "Kevin was looking for you, honestly I don't know how you can be with that guy" Dean just ignored what he said once again and began looking for Kevin.

Dean was running through the arena when someone roughly pulled him by his wrist. It was Kevin. Kevin pulled him into a dark place in the arena. "Kevin please, you're hurting my hand" Dean said "Where were you?" Kevin said still with a tight grip on Deans wrist. "It was just I was changing and Seth-" Dean was cutoff by a slap to his face causing him to fall to the ground. "We'll talk about this tonight." Kevin said.

Dean began crying when he realized Kevin had left. He eventually got up from the ground and headed to the bathroom, hoping no one would see him as he was still crying. He looked in the mirror and saw that the side Kevin slapped him on was forming a bruise. He quickly wiped the tears away when he heard someone come in. It was Seth. Dean just exited the bathroom.

Before Dean had left the bathroom, Seth saw Deans puffy eyes. He had been crying. Seth wanted to know what was going on. Roman was off due to an injury so no one could protect Dean. If it was Kevin, Seth was ready to give him a piece of his mind. But he couldn't, it would be so out of character. Dean surely won't tell him. He would see him as the sellout who'll hurt him all over again. Seth didn't know what to do.

Dean had a match against Luke Harper, which he lost. He didn't know what happened. His body gave up in him physically and emotionally.

Kevin also had a match, he had lost to Ryback. Kevin was gonna be pissed.

Deans match was before Kevins so when Kevin got to the locker room Dean had already been dressed, but wasn't in the locker room.

Kevin had finished shower, and getting dressed. He headed out of the locker room with his luggage and saw Randy "fucking" Orton talking to what's HIS. Kevin was absolutely furious. Dean hadn't seen Kevin come. "Dean" Kevin said sternly. "Meet me in the car" Kevin said through gritted teeth. Dean nodded, clearly nervous.

Dean had just got into the passenger seat. He was met with a hard punch to the face. Dean screamed a low scream. He was in so much pain from everything. The rest of the ride to the hotel was quiet. Dean was looking out the window as tears came down his face. Silent cries were coming out of him.

They got into their hotel room and Kevin immediately yelled at him "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Kevin plunged his knee into Deans stomach. All the air was sucked out of Dean as Kevin continued to pummel him. He kicked him everywhere, from the back of his head to his knees. Dean would call out at every single hit. Kevin roughly grabbed Dean by his waist to pull him up to his full height and began punching him while calling him "a slut", "a whore" , "a fucking bitch". "Please Kev, stop." But Kevin continued until Dean was on the ground not moving.

Dean must have blacked out because he ended up on the bed. Kevin came into the room. Dean was terrified, he's seen that look before. Kevin was hungry. Dean tried scramble away but he was too weak. Kevin roughly pulled him and began unbuttoning his pants. "No! No!" Dean yelled. "Kevin please, don't do this" "SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH" Kevin said as he put he's hand around Deans throat.

Seth had just gotten to his hotel. He came in late because he was in the main event. He was just about to get undressed when he heard screaming. His heart beat began to pick up, he knew that scream anywhere. It was Deans. He rushed out of his hotel room.

Dean screamed as Kevin roughly pushed into him. Dean couldn't bare the pain any longer. Deans voice was hoarse from screaming so much.

Seth got to where he heard Deans scream. He tried the knob but it was locked. He just kicked the door open. He couldn't even look at what he was seeing. He pushed Kevin off of Dean, who was sobbing. "Oh my god Dean" he went to pick Dean up, when Kevin turned him around. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Kevin said. "I'm taking Dean and you better shut your mouth before the end of your career will be the least of your concerns." Seth tried to keep calm, even though he was furious.

Dean felt strong arms pick him up bridal style. He was in so much pain, he didn't even care who it was. The man grabbed his luggage and carried him out of the room.

Dean was gently placed on the bed. "Oh my god Dean, I'm so sorry for not getting there sooner" Seth was it Seth? Dean thought "S-Seth?" "Yes baby boy, it's me" Seth said. Dean began crying again from all the pain, he was just remembering what had happened. "Baby Dean, Don't cry" Seth also had tears in his eyes. He can't believe he let this happen. "Make it go away Seth" Dean said sobbing. Seth left the room for about 2 minutes then came back and took Deans clothes off, picked him up, took him to the bathroom, and put him in a warm bath.

Seth dried Dean off and wrapped him in a towel and picked him up once again and placed him on the bed. He then went to his luggage a pulled out some cream and spread it all over Deans body for the bruises to heal. Seth then placed Dean to rest his head on the pillow and tucked Dean in. He kissed Deans forehead and was about leave when Dean wrapped his arms around Seth's neck to hug him, he cried into the crook of Seth's necks. "S-Stay, please" Dean said crying. "Dean, I don't want to bring any discomfort to you" Seth said his voice cracking. "No, please just stay." Dean said "Okay" Seth said, whispering.

Seth changed a got into bed with Dean. Dean rolled over, slightly struggling, to get in Seth's arms. "I got you Dean, I won't let anyone hurt you. Never again" Seth whispered.


End file.
